My Happiness
by chenwang025
Summary: Lucille is currently having a vacation in Macau with her brother, Francis and Yao was also with them but only to take a visit. Lucille went to Macau in order to see the Venetian Macau and thankfully, Francis accepted her request. But her vacation will be very unforgettable because her three year Macanese boyfriend, Chen will do something to her that she will never forget.


_A/N: Hello guys, This is my first story that I'll publish here and it's a Hetalia one. And this will be all about a crackship which is one of my OTPs and that is Macau x Monaco or some of my other fellow Hetalians call, Casino Shipping. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading this._

 _Characters_ :

 _Macau (Chen Wang)_

 _Monaco (Lucille Bonnefoy)_

 _France (Francis Bonnefoy)_

 _China (Yao Wang_ )

It was a beautiful day in Macau, a blonde girl, whose name is Lucille, was sitting on a bench at the beautiful Senado Square. She seems like waiting for someone, while eating a vanilla ice cream. As she waited, her blue eyes watched the surroundings.

Upon admiring the place, she saw some couples walking together, some people going to work and families that is probably hanging out. Her eyes then locked on a male, kneeling on one knee in front of a girl while holding a box where a ring is revealed she may not know the language but, she knew that the male is proposing to the girl 'What a lucky girl' Lucille thought as she finished up her ice cream and took out a book to entertain herself. As she was about to open the book, she heard a male voice calling her name, she looked and saw her brother, Francis, holding a lot of shopping bags with Yao, that seems full of cooking ingredients and clothes for her and Francis, same with Yao.

"We're sorry we kept you waiting, Lucille, my dear." Francis said, "Yeah, we took so long sorry." Yao finished, Lucille smiled "It's okay." she said. Lucille, along with Francis and Yao, were having a vacation in Macau because Lucille wanted to try checking the Venetian Macau, the seventh largest building in the world that has a big casino due to her love for gambling.

"Hm, I thought Chen is with you two when you left." Lucille looked around to find her lover. Francis and Yao looked at each other, then they looked at the Monegasque woman, "Chen is with us earlier oui, but he then said he will do something important and parted ways with us, but he will go back here soon." Francis explained. "He seems in a rush." Yao added. Lucille became suspicious, "I see, I will admit… he seems acting weird ever since yesterday."

Francis and Yao nodded in agreement, "We noticed it too." they replied as they looked at Lucille who had her arms crossed. "What is he up to...? He never tells me when I ask... is he probably cheating on me...?" she mumbled, then she shook her head, "Non! I need to trust him, I know he wouldn't do that." Francis was looking at her with Yao, "You okay there cherie?" he asked. Lucille looked and have put up a confident smile "Don't worry about me big brother, I'm doing fine!~" she said with an energetic tone on her voice as she laughed.

Francis smiled "Alright, if you say so cherie." he said and winked, Lucille smiled and was about to tell something, but Yao interrupted her, "Continue the conversation later and let's go cook for a while and wait for Chen." he said, the siblings nodded and they went back to the place where they are temporarily staying, as they walked, Lucille was thinking about what her Macanese boyfriend of three years is currently doing, as she remembers every memories of her and him had together.

While doing so, she watched some couples walking around town, she smiled at the sight. She then remembered the proposal scene that she witnessed earlier, she then started wondering and imagining what will Chen's proposal look like and she also imagined what her wedding with him would look like.

"I wonder how Chen will propose to me and I wonder how will our wedding look like?" she sighed, "But, I think it's still not the time..." she felt tears on her eyes but wiped it off and continued to stay confident, "I need to be patient for him." She noticed that she is losing the two and starts to catch up to the Frenchman and Chinese man.

~️️️️~

 _4:30 PM_

Chen was still not back and this made the three worried, Yao stood up, "Aiyaahh! He's still not back, let's go find him." he exclaimed. Worried, Lucille immediately went downstairs, only to bump with the man that they're looking for. The two looked at each other, "Lucille, why in a rush if I may ask?" he asked calmly. Lucille had a worried look "Where have you been!? I was so worried." she exclaimed, Chen gave Lucille a gentle kiss on her hand and looked at the Monegasque who faintly blushed.

"I apologize for worrying you, milady." he said. Lucille sighed and nodded as she heard the footsteps of the other two. Yao arrived first "You made us worry!" he said, "Dieu, I'm glad you're alright. " Francis added. Chen bowed politely "I also apologize for worrying the two of you, especially you, Yao" he said. Francis sighed in relief and nodded while Yao huffed, "You're forgiven." Chen smiled and looked at Lucille, who was holding his hand.

He then looked at the two, "If I may ask, can you three go with me?" Chen said, he seems to have a serious look and glancing at Lucille "Especially you, Lucille, I need you there." Lucille nodded, "Alright, but why bring big brother and Yao?" Chen pushed up his glasses "It's very important, so please go with me you three." he said. The three nodded which Chen smiled at. "Let's go" he said and leaves with the three.

Lucille was somehow looking at Chen in curiousity, "Where are you bringing us Chen?" she asked. Chen looked at his Monegasque lover "You'll see." he said in a calm way. Lucille nodded and continued walking with the three.

~️️️️~

 _4:45 PM_

Chen stopped at the Senado Square and he was looking at the fountain, he seems to be serious about it, Lucille, Francis and Yao looked at each other as they watched the Macanese looking at the fountain. A minute passed, he stopped and looked at Lucille, "Come here." Chen said which Lucille complied at and approached Chen. "If I may request, please just stay there you two." he said. Out of curiousity, Francis and Yao did what he said and stayed at the spot where they are standing. Chen then faced Lucille and offers a hand to her which she accepted. Chen then started walking and he stopped at a spot with her "Why did you brought me here, Chen?" she asked.

Chen looked at Lucille with a serious look "Lucille, my love, we have been together for three years now, right?" Chen began. Lucille nodded, "Oui, we are, why are you asking that?" she asked and was somehow getting suspicious.

Chen hesitated at first, but after a while he finally spoke, "I think, I can't handle this anymore..." Lucille's eyes went wide "What do you mean by that…" she teared up "Are you--" she was interrupted by him "No, not that…" he said calmly but has a serious tone on his voice "Then what?!" she exclaimed, surprised that she raised her voice to him. Chen remained calm and calmed her down.

Thankfully, after a while she calmed down and she took deep breaths, since Chen is calming her down. Once she was calm, Chen began again, "What I meant is that, I'm tired of us in just being in this level of relationship and I want us to put it up the next level…" he said as he started blushing. Lucille looked at him, "Next level? What do you mean by--" she was interrupted once she saw Chen kneel on one knee in front of her. Lucille's eyes went wide, "Chen…what are you doing…?" she asked and saw some citizens now watching them. Lucille became a bit embarassed, she wanted to stop Chen on what he was doing, but she noticed the Macanese is serious, she looked at the two and saw that Francis was covering his mouth and Yao was shocked, they seem to know it already, but Lucille can't somehow read it, she then looked at Chen again who was still kneeling on one knee "Chen why are you doing this?" she asked. Chen closed his eyes.

"Lucille, I've been in love with you for three years now and I'm happy we became lovers. We may had some struggles, but we still remain loyal with each other. I have been thinking this for a long time now and I know you have been waiting for this to happen, I love you and you love me…when I have caught a glance on you that time in the casino, I had felt that you are my destined girl to have in my life, I may be Asian and you're European, we had experienced a long distance relationship and the only way for us to see each other is either one of us will travel to one of our places.

"But now, I decided that we should be together now for all eternity and I want your one and only happiness to happen because my happiness is also the same as yours." Chen said as he took out something from his pocket. Lucille looked at him, she saw that Chen have took out a beautiful red velvet box. Chen looked at Lucille, his gold eyes locking on her blue eyes. "What I mean is, Lucille, I can't handle this relationship of us being just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, and I finally decided…for you to be wife and to become my Mrs. Wang… Lucille Bonnefoy…" Chen then opened the box and upon seeing the item inside, Lucille covered her mouth. A beautiful engagement ring was inside the box. "Will you marry me?" Chen ended. After hearing those words, tears started welling-up the Monegasque woman's eyes as she started remembering all of their memories once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Three years ago…_

 _Chen was taking a visit in Monaco and it was autumn, he went to visit Monaco in order to know some of the cultures the other nations, excluding his own home, Portugal and China._

 _He was currently in Monte-Carlo because he heard there's a casino there, of course with him being a gambler, he decided to check it out later that night and that night was his unforgettable night._

 _~️️️️~_

 _When he was finally inside the casino, he decided to try a lot of slot machines, poker being his last stop, Chen was wearing a black jacket with matching pants, a gray vest, white collared shirt and a green necktie._

 _He took his time in playing the roulette. After a while, he finally decided to play poker and went to the are where it's placed._

 _Once he arrived, he noticed that some men and women is surrounding an area. And from the tone of their voices, he guessed that they sound amused._

 _Chen tried his best to go near and thankfully he got through. Once he looked, there he saw a blonde Monegasque woman, wearing a purple dress with a matching ribbon, her blue eyes behind her glasses gleaming matching the color of the beautiful clear blue sea, her hair is braided and it was placed on her right shoulder._

 _She was holding up five cards and it seems to be a straight flush. Chen was amazed at the woman, once he saw someone asking him if he wanted to join, he nodded and joined the next round of poker._

 _~️️️️~_

 _The poker game ended at 12 AM and he decided to have a drink in one of the bars inside the casino._

 _He noticed that the woman he saw at the poker game was also there, as he was drinking, he seemed to be looking at her appearance. She seems a bit short and wearing heels is her only option._

 _The bartender noticed that Chen is looking at her "She has been a regular customer for a long time already." he began, surprised that the man knew English, Chen looked._

 _"Are you new here monsieur? and I noticed that you're from Asia." Chen nodded, "Yes, I'm new here and I am from Macau." he said. The bartender looked "A Macanese I see, your place is the Monte Carlo of the Orient, oui?" he asked, Chen nodded._

 _"Yes it is." he replied, then he noticed that the woman was looking at him as well, he then saw her getting off her seat as she fixed her dress, the girl then approached Chen, his gold eyes glued at her face._

 _"You're the one who played poker as well earlier, oui?" she asked, her beautiful French accent surrounding the two's atmosphere that made the Macanese's heart raced slightly. Chen nodded,_

 _"Yes, I was the one, and I'm certainly amused milady, you're good at poker."_ _The girl nodded and smiled,_

 _"Oui, poker is my favorite game and you seem good as well monsieur, you look like an Asian, where are you from? I'm ready to meet new faces~" she said. "I'm from Macau." Chen said._

 _The girl had an amused look, "My my, I see you're from the Monte-Carlo of the Orient." she said, Chen nodded. "Oh, I apologize, how rude of me, May I ask your name milady?" he asked._

 _The girl curtsies politely, "Lucille, Lucille Bonnefoy monsieur." she said "And how rude of me as well, what's yours?"_ _Chen smiled "Ah, Lucille, what a beautiful name." Chen said as he placed a hand on his chest and bows in a gentleman way ._

 _"I'm Chen Wang, my pleasure to meet you, Lucille." he said. Lucille smiled, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Chen." she said. Chen nodded and smiled._

 _"How about we gamble and take a walk outside together at times, hm? In order for us to get to know each other more?" he asked. Lucille nodded "Even we're currently acquaintances, that seems interesting." she looked outside, "Oh dieu, it's late." Chen goes near her, "Mind if I escort you back home milady? It's quite unfair of me to leave a girl like you walking in the dark alone." Chen asked politely, Lucille thought for a while,"I guess you can and merci~" she said and have let Chen escort her back home._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucille remembered every memories they had together, their first meeting, first confessions, first date and first kiss, she was so happy when they became lovers, Chen felt the same as well and they have been together for three years, and now, here he is, kneeling in front of her and asking for her hand in marriage. Lucille's glasses fogged up and tears of happiness was running down her cheeks.

"C-Chen, i-is this the reason why you were acting so weird these past few days...?" she asked, her voice shaky from crying. Chen smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I wanted to surprise you so I decided to keep it from you... I want this day to be special for the two of us and, I don't want to let you go anymore, and I wanted us to be together, with you for all eternity. We may be gambling to entertain ourselves, but my real happiness, is you, my life will never be okay without you, I need you in my life, I want to make a family with you. I love you so much, do you accept me as your husband?" at this point, Chen was already getting emotional, he may be calm and a good in business type of person, but he is also human who has different emotions like the others and Lucille is also the same.

All people are the same in this world and nobody is perfect, Lucille noticed a tear brinking Chen's eyes as she wiped it off and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Chen's gold eyes locked against her blue orbs. "Lucille...?" he said. Lucille smiled at him, "You know what Chen, I really also can't live without you and I want to be with you for all eternity, I feel the same as yours..." she said. "Then, what's your answer?" Chen asked, he looked at her, waiting patiently for her answer. Lucille smiled and closed her eyes, then she opened it and faced him again, "Oui, I will marry you." she said and saw Chen stood up, smiling happily at her "You will?!" he asked, Lucille chuckled, "Yes~" Chen suddenly hugs her tightly as Lucille hugged him back.

She felt Chen almost in the brink of crying as she rubbed his back to comfort him after Chen calmed down, the two then pulled away and Chen started slipping the ring on Lucille's ring finger, the ring was gold and it has a beautiful diamond on top. Lucille admired how beautiful the ring was, Chen smiled at her as she looked at him, he then leaned down a bit until his lips reached Lucille's own and went to kiss his fiàncee, Lucille kissed back as the two heard a round of applause from the citizens who has been watching them since earlier. The newly engaged couple kissed for a minute as they pulled away and hugged each other again, they can still hear the citizens giving them a round of applause to congratulate them. The two looked at Francis and Yao and there, they saw the two hugging each other while crying happy tears, "Mon Dieu!!!!! Mon petite Lucille will finally get married!!!" Francis cried. "Aiyaahhh!!! Chen, you're finally a grown up!!" Yao cried. Lucille and Chen chuckled at the reactions of the ones who had raised and treated them as a family.

The two approached the two crying men, Francis and Yao smiles at them. Francis looked at Chen and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Chen, my soon to be brother-in- law, please take care of Lucille, oui? Always love her and don't hurt her." he said, Chen nodded "I will, don't worry~" Chen smiled as he looked at Lucille and Yao "Lucille, please take care of Chen okay? I trust you, I know you two will have a happy life." Yao said and smiled, Lucille nodded "Oui~" she said and hugged Yao, Yao hugged back and pulls away with her after a minute, Lucille then approached Francis and hugged him, Francis smiled and hugged back "I hope you two will make a beautiful family." Francis said and tears welled up his eyes. Lucille looked up at Francis and smiled, "Oui, and I won't forget you frére, Je T'aime." she said, Francis smiled, "Je t'aime aussi, ma chère soeur~" he replied.

Lucille smiled and looked at Chen, who was talking to Yao, "Be a good husband to him okay? And don't forget what I all thought you." Yao said, Chen nodded and smiled at Yao "I won't forget." he smiled as he saw Yao who is smiling started ruffling his hair, Chen have let him and smiled. After Yao stopped ruffling his hair, Chen looked at Lucille, who is now approaching him, she hugged him as he hugged back "Thank you for coming into my life…you're my happiness Chen…I love you." Lucille said, Chen smiled back "Same to you Lucille, I love you too." he replied, Chen and Lucille looked at each other as they kissed once again while the sun is setting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _A/N: That's all in my fanfic guys, before you guys question shouldn't they have already met in the world meeting, I'll point it out to you, I imagined Chen is very focused on the businesss so sometimes, Chen doesn't have time to socialize with others. Anyway, that's all in my fanfic guys, bye~_


End file.
